


Peter Just Wants to be a Good Boi

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter thinks the least he can do is cook breakfast for the Avengers, right? There's no way that could backfire on him. And yet, somehow it does. He just wants to do something nice for them, why is that so hard?Peter also learns that cooking isn't the only thing that he's bad at. Convincing the Avengers to not embarrass him in front of his classmates? He might as well accept it now.





	1. Hasbrowns with a Dash of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fic! So I'm sorry if some of the characters are off, I'll try my best to fix that as we go on.

Today marked the sixth month anniversary. For what? Tony and the rest of the Avengers took him in exactly six months ago, after Aunt May... Passed away. That was complete bullshit by the way, she had been killed right in front of his eyes. People just said 'passed away' because they thought that made Peter feel better. Which it didn't, but he made it his best efforts to try and not look so broken whenever they mentioned it. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of Captain friggin' America.

Anywho, back to the point. Sixth month anniversary. Right. Peter wanted to do something nice for them, since well they had put up with his mopey self for six entire months. So whats nicer than cooking breakfast for all of them? He wasn't a fantastic cook, but he could make homemade hashbrowns. That was fairly easy.  
One thing he forgot was how many potatoes he would have to peel and shred. Luckily he remembered that the night before, and made sure to wake up super-duper early to get started. It wasn't like he was sleeping all that much anyway.

Peter decided to start with nine potatoes and peel more when he ran out. That way he could give his wrist a break. He hummed quietly as he peeled the potatoes, somehow managing to avoid hurting himself on the peeler. Maybe Mister Stark got one of those weird ones where you couldn't hurt yourself unless you really tried to.... Either way it was working and Peter wasn't about to complain.

Next up after peeling, it was time to grate it. Peter had seen his Aunt May do this hundreds of times, whether it was potatoes or cheese. She either made it look easy, or it was actually easy. He quietly rummaged through the cabinets to find the grater, and lucky found it without making too much noise.  
And as he tried to grate the potatoes, Peter found that Aunt May made it look easy. He didn't want to press too hard and accidentally cut his hand open, JARVIS would alert everybody that he was hurt and he wouldn't he able to do anything nice for them.

But if he didn't press hard enough, the potato wouldn't shred. But after a few failed attempts, Peter found the right amount of pressure to apply. He was kinda proud of himself. Until his hand slipped. Peter processed that the potato slipped out of his hand, but his reaction time was delayed due to it being so early in the morning and Peter not getting any sleep.  
He quickly took his hand away from the grater, biting his lip to keep from making any pained noises. He closed his eyes and waited for JARVIS to tell him that Tony or Steve or Bruce was three minutes away. But a minute went past and nothing happened, so he slowly opened one eye. After seeing that nobody was there, Peter rushed to a bathroom and got a first aid kit, hurriedly and messily fixing his hand up. It wasn't too bad, but it hurt like hell. Like a bunch of paper cuts.

While Peter was in the bathroom, Tony had went to the kitchen to make coffee, however he stopped in his tracks when he saw a bunch of shredded potatoes. Okay who was trying to make breakfast but gave up halfway through? He grumbled as he made his coffee, assuming Clint had gotten hungery but stopped when he saw how much work it'd be. He leaned on the counter, looking at the mass of shredded potatoes, only just now noticing the blood on the grater and on the floor. Panic struck through him as he realized what must've happened.

"Kid?" Tony called out, abandoning his coffee as he went to find Peter. "JARVIS, locate Peter." he says when the blood trail stopped in the hallway. Goddammit why did the kid always have to hurt himself on the simplest of things?

"Mr. Parker is in the bathroom to your right, Sir." JARVIS says a few seconds later.

"Why the hell did you not tell me that he was hurt?" Tony asks, suddenly getting furious at his AI. It didn't matter if Peter had a paper cut, he needed to know if his spider son was hurt or in pain.

"Mr.Barton has requested for me to inform him first, however he would not wake. I assume he is still snoring in his room." JARVIS says, sounding disapproving.  
Tony muttered some curses under his breath about Clint's demand, then enters the bathroom Peter was in, not in a good mood now that his adrenaline was wearing off and he was mad at Clint for another stupid decision that the archer made.

"Let me see, kid." Tony says, his tone getting a little softer. Peter was trying and failing to wrap his hand up, as he assumed.

"U-uh mister Stark its not that bad." Peter says, trying to dismiss it. He really didn't want to bother Tony so early in the morning, but the tired superhero cut the shit and took Peters injured hand, looking at it.

"You really tore yourself up, kid." Tony says with a frown, concern weighing in on him again. He wanted to fix the kid up, but he knew he should probably get Bruce to do that.

"R-really, Mister Stark its not that bad. It'll heal in a day or two, I promise." Peter stammers, going to ramble on but Steve, Bucky, Clint and Natasha rushed in.

"Peter what happened?"  
"Pete you okay?"  
"Petester what'd you do to your hand?"  
"Where you trying to make breakfast?"  
"Thats sweet but don't hurt yourself."

Peter was bombarded with worried questions and comments, he couldn't keep up with them. If they found out Vulture dropped a building on him, he could only imagine how loud they would be.

"Be quiet, will you?!" Tony shouts, Peter was still bleeding and he needed Bruce, not a bunch of superheros crowding around him and asking stupid questions. They all shut up after that, glancing at Peter worriedly.

"One of you be useful and go wake up Banner." Tony says, knowing he sounded harsh but he didn't give any fucks at the moment. He was still holding Peters hand, pressing a cloth onto the cuts.

Steve rushed off to go get Bruce, Clint followed close behind, complaining that he never got to do anything for their Peter.

Natasha sighed slightly and looked to Peter worriedly again, the boy embarrassed and ashamed that he let himself get hurt so easily.

"Peter, what happened?" Nat asks softly. She might as well break the silence that was growing thicker the farther Clint was getting.

"I-um.. I wanted to do something nice for you since you guys are always putting up with me. So I thought I'd make hashbrowns. My hand slipped when I was shredding the potatoes, its no big deal. I swear." Peter says, saying the last part quicker.

Tony frowned slightly at this. Putting up with Peter? They loved to have Peter around. Well, at least he did.

"We aren't putting up with you, kid. We like having you around." Tony says to his adopted spider child. The others better like having Peter around, cause the teen wasn't going anywhere.

Nat nodded in agreement, it was fun to have such a precious kid in their home. Hell, it was more of a privilege. Bucky decided to speak up.

"He's right, Peter. Its nice to have someone youthful in the Tower. We're lucky we have you." Bucky says, his lips twitching in an upwards motion. Peter was pretty precious.

"See? I'm sure Steve, Clint, Banner, and Pepper would agree." Tony says, using his soft tone again.

Peter smiled, feeling warm inside as Clint and Steve brought a worried Bruce over. "Alright, let me see kiddo." Bruce says, taking Peters hand from Tony. He carefully lifted up the cloth, grimacing at the sight. He took care of it, though, reassuring the poor kid as he did so. "Thanks, Dr.Banner." Peter says as Bruce finished wrapping his hand up. "Don't worry about it, kid." Bruce says with a small smile. "How'd that happen anyway? Tell me over breakfast." he says, slightly curious on how Peter injured himself this time. Peter couldn't help but laugh a bit, Nat hiding a giggle and Tony smiling. The kid was sweet, he'd give him that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hard to explain, please just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a while, school is keeping me busy.

Peter and the rest of the Avengers that had stayed by the spiderling went to the kitchen, since they were still hungry. They used the shredded potatoes that didn't have blood on it to make hasbrowns, like Peter had intended to.

But to Peters dismay, they wouldn't let him help cook. It was obvious that Clint and Tony were trying to keep him distracted and out of the kitchen. Even when he did slip into the kitchen to get a glass of milk, Nat made it her mission to keep him clear of the stove.

So instead of Peter helping out for the sixth month anniversary, he ended up just worrying the Avengers. Again. He sighs and went to the couch in the commons, Tony was already there and watching an episode of CatDog.

"Isn't that like a really old cartoon, Mister Stark?" Peter asks curiously as he took a seat on the couch.

"It isn't that old, kid. Jesus, it only was taken off the air when you were three or something." Tony says, taking a sip of his coffee, not amused. The kid had a knack for making him feel old. But CatDog stopped in 2005, which means... God its been 13 years? More importantly, what was he doing watching cartoons in his late twenties?

"That's still pretty old, Mister Stark." Peter says with a smile. He was kinda curious as to why his mentor/legal guardian(?) was watching old cartoons, but passed it off as a mini midlife crises or something.

"Its not old." Tony mumbles under his breath. Peter was just on a mission to make him feel old, wasn't he? He decided to change the subject before the Spiderling carried it on. "Your class is having a field trip to the Tower on Thursday, by the way." He says, smirking and looking over to the kid.

Peter looked over to Tony, blinking in surprise. Oh god. He hoped to god none of the Avengers would be here Thursday, but by the size of Tony's smirk, it looked like he wouldn't be so lucky.  
"Why would you do this to me, Mister Stark?" Peter grumbles, knowing for a fact that his mentor would embarrass the shit out of him. And he'd get everyone else in on it.

"You're the one who's calling me old, so I'd watch yourself if I were you." Tony says, telling JARVIS to shut the TV off when Bruce called for them since breakfast was done.  
Peter got up and followed Tony, deciding to bite his tongue if he thought of any old jokes or 'old' movies, figuring if he called a movie like MIB or Independence Day old, it'd trigger Tony. Even if they were over twenty years old.

The smell of food hit Peter more than he was expecting. Yeah, his metabolism was faster than a lot of people, But he wondered why he was so hungry now. Maybe it was because he skipped dinner last night? Yeah, that was probably the reason.

It was a Sunday so he wouldn't have to leave so early in the morning like he usually did. That meant Peter had the whole day to try and convince the Avengers to not embarrass him during the field trip. He decided to plead to Tony last, since it'd take a while to convince him. Heck, who was he kidding? All of them were going to be stubborn. Except Bruce, of course. Bruce didn't like social interactions as much, so he probably wouldn't even show up around the class.

So everyone was chattering at breakfast, including Peter rambling a bit at times. After breakfast he tried to clean up, but they kept him away from sharp objects. Which was hilarious considering he got threatened by more than a butter knife every night during Patrol. He was allowed to clean his own butter knife, he had been joking. Kinda. Tony still looked concerned, and Peter passed it off, since he did have the ability to hurt himself on things you'd think he wouldn't hurt himself on.

After everything was cleaned up, Peter decided to talk to Clint first. Which was totally a bad idea, and defiantly his fault. Why Clint first? Because he thought he'd be understanding since he had kids of his own and would agree to not embarrass him. Then, he realized, as it was too late, Clint was a dad. He probably got joy from seeing kids embarrassed.

"You want me to pretend not to notice you and just carry on with my day?" Clint asks with a snort when Peter gave his spiel. "Pete, honestly, do you really think I'd do that? When Thursday comes around, everyone will know that you're best friends with the totally most awesome superhero ever. Hawkeye." Clint says with a smirk.

Peter knew it'd he worthless to try and convince (or bribe) Clint to not embarrass him, so he mumbled a sarcastic 'Great can't wait' and left. Next on his list was Natasha, figuring he should go through the two dangerous assassins first. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could Nat to threaten everyone into not embarrassing him. Maybe.

"Hey, um, Nat? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Peter asks sheepishly, after spotting Natasha on the couch in the commons, playing Mario Cart alone.

"Hmm?" Natasha questions and pauses her game against the computer. Peter wasn't exactly shy or an introvert, but he didn't always want to be the one to start a conversation. But hey, she'd take what she could get.

"W-well, um, you know how Mister Stark scheduled a field trip for my class to come to the Tower? I was kinda hoping you'd like, pretend not to notice me and not make a big deal that I'm here cause I kinda have a feeling that you could and would and will so I was really really hoping you wouldn't maybe? Please?" Peter asks, realizing he had been rambling after the first sentence.

Natasha blinked in surprise, processing what Peter had rambled about. She grinned widely as she got up, heading over to Peter. Oh this would be great, she hadn't given much thought about embarrassing Peter during his class's field trip, but now it occurred to her that she definitely had to.

"Sorry, Petey. But its not everyday that your class finds out that Tony Stark is your dad." Natasha says, grinning widely still. She knew it was still underwraps, but she wanted to see what kind of reaction she'd get out of the poor boy.

"Legal guardian, actually, Nat. He didn't adopt me as his son." Peter says, after becoming a flustered mess and calming himself down slightly. After all, who would want to become Peter Parker's father?

Natasha's grin falters slightly. Aw, poor kid. Tony defiantly though of Peter like a son, didn't Peter think of Tony as a parental figure? She decided not to tell Tony that. Who knows how depressed he could get?

"Mmhm. Suuuuuuure, Peter." She says, sarcasm basically dripping from her tone. "Here's a tip, kid. If you don't want the others to embarrass you even more than they plan, then I wouldn't ask them to not embarrass you. Oh, and Steve might not know about the field trip, so I wouldn't talk to him about it."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Nat. See you later." Peter says with a small smile. "Good luck with your game." He says before going to his room, deciding to go out patrol for a bit. But he was slightly confused when he arrived to find his suit gone.

"JARVIS, where's my suit?" Peter asks with a frown. His hand was fine, he swore, he just needed to get out there again and get used to the pain, right?  
"Sir has taken your suit. Would you like me to direct you to Sir?" JARVIS asks calmly.

Peter groans and runs a hand through his hair. Of course Tony would take his suit. "I would, JARVIS, thanks." he says with a sigh and follows JARVIS's directions to Tony, who was down in the lab.

"Looking for this?" Tony asks, lifting Peters Spiderman suit up. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Peter would want to go out Patroling, and like hell would he let his kid go out to fight stupid people with a hand that's torn up.

"Y-yeah, I am, Mister Stark. Can I have it back now? I did my homework yesterday." Peter says. He always did his homework on Saturday, so he could be out Patrolling most of the day on Saturday. And most of the night too.

"Nope." Tony says with a smile. "You're not going Patrolling until that hand is healed, freaky-fast healing or not." he says, putting his foot down. God he felt like a dad. Nope, dads probably didn't have this talk with their kids. He knew his father never had to take his superhero suit away so he didn't end up hurting himself.

"Please Mister Stark, who's going to protect Queens if I'm not there to help?" Peter pleads, even if he knew it was only out of concern that Tony wasn't letting him go out.

"Jesus, just let the kid go. Its only a small scrape, and you can't keep him cooped up here forever." Sam says, coming into the lab, rolling his eyes. The kid needed to swing around, he knew that.

Tony looked at Sam, glaring daggers at the superhero. He then looked back to Peter, letting a long and tired sigh out. He knew Sam was right, he just didn't want to admit it.  
"Fine, kid. God have your fun, but don't you dare get yourself hurt." Tony says tiredly, tossing the Spiderman suit back to the boy. Besides, he knew just taking away Peters suit wouldn't stop anything, as he learned a while back. At least this way he knew where his kid was.

"Yes! Thanks, Mister Stark, thanks Sam!" Peter says with a smile as he caught the suit and ran off. This gave Tony the time he needed to ask Sam a question that haad been on his mind for a long time. Six months, almost.

"Why does he call everyone but me by their first names?" Tony asks, looking over to Sam. After a few days of meeting, Peter had been on a first name basis with everyone. It kinda hurt, considering he had known the kid longer.

Sam, however, just shrugs. "I don't know. Respect? Habit?" He asks, trying to figure it out. Then realization spread across his face in the form of a grin. "Or did you just never ask him to call you Tony?" He asks curiously.

"... You have to ask for something like that?" Tony asks slowly and confusedly. He thought after a while of Peter calling him Mister Stark, he'd grow tired of it and just start calling him Tony. Apparently not.

Sam just laughed and left, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. He'd ask the kid to call him Tony when he got back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 10 when the kid got back. 10pm. Jesus he had been worried sick, but that had been the agreed time for when Peter got back. So he couldn't exactly yell at the boy.

"How was Patrolling, kid?" Tony asks, hoping Peter hadn't hurt himself like most nights.

"Really good, actually. Tiring, but at least I didn't get stabbed or shot or a building dropped on me again." Peter says. He couldn't help himself, the last part had slipped out before he had a chance to think about it.

"Again!?" Tony asks, exasperatedly. What did Peter mean by again? Who had dropped a building on his son and why didn't Peter tell him about it?  
"Oh. Oh shoot I didn't tell you about that, did I?" Peter says, taking his mask off, growing concerned and slight afraid with how betrayed Tony look. "Sorry, Mister Stark, it just, it just never came up and I guessed I forgot to tell you." He says quietly.

Tony rubbed his face tiredly, he didn't need this so late at night. Well, it wasn't late and he wasn't going to sleep but still. "Just, just go to bed, Peter. We'll talk about this tomorrow." Tony says and walks off. He totally forgot about telling Peter to call him Tony, but he just told himself to do it tomorrow. 

A building was dropped on his fucking kid and Peter apparently didn't trust him enough to tell him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll write the next one soon, promise! (Maybe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets the comfort he needs, while telling the Avengers what happened with the Vulture.

Pepper had not seen that coming. She peeked out of the room to see Tony walking off, either with disappointment or anger, maybe some frustration mixed in. She bit her lip as she turned to see Peter walking the other way, and she had to choose which one to go after. Husband-to-be or the kid?

"Peter, wait." Pepper calls out and jogs slightly to catch up with the boy. Tony needed to cool off, or have some time alone so why not comfort the kid? It wouldn't take long, Peter looked so tired. Poor kid.

"P-Pepper?" Peter asks, slightly confused as he stopped walking. He felt like he was going to cry, but held it back. He wouldn't cry in front of his mentors wife to be. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes before turning to face Pepper.

"Oh sweetie, its okay." Pepper says softly when she saw Peter holding back tears. "I know it seems like Tony's mad at you, but he's just concerned, I promise." She says softly. She was most likely to yell at Tony after this.

"Come here, its okay." Pepper says, holding her arms open for a hug when Peter sniffled again. Her heart clenches as Peter actually accepts the hug, practically falling into her arms. Yep, defiantly going to yell at Tony.

"What happened, can you tell me?" Pepper asks softly, deciding to pretend that she hadn't been eavesdropping for the short conversation between Peter and Tony. She gently ran her hand through Peter's hair, hoping to bring some comfort.

"I-I came b-back from p-patrolling a-and I accidentally t-told Mister S-Stark that I h-had a buil-building dropped on m-me before." Peter says quietly, wondering how he kept his tears in. Mister Stark was mad at him and it was all his fault. "H-he's mad a-at me now." He whispers.

"That isn't your fault, Peter." Pepper says softly. Tony was just really stressed and concerned, he just had a weird way of conveying it. "Tony isn't mad at you, I promise." She adds, again running her hand through Peter's soft hair.

At this point, Clint came around. It was only like, 10, so he had a reason to be out of his room and wandering with a water balloon in his hand. He was not prepared to see Pepper hugging a Peter that looked on the verge of tears, however. He set the water balloon down, careful not to break it and went over to the two, concern and worry growing.

"Is Pete okay?" Clint asks with a frown, realizing that the boy still had the Spider-man suit on. His heart skipped a beat, did Peter get hurt on patrol? "What happened?" He asks, worry heavy in his tone now.

"Peter came back from patrol and he thinks Tony's mad at him because he just now told him that a building was dropped on him a while back." Pepper says, deciding to fill Clint in before the archer had a heart attack.

Clint blinked in surprise and stared at Peter before sighing slightly. He wasn't mad at Peter, how could he be? No, no, he was mad at Tony Fucking Stark for making the kid cry.  
"We'll catch up tomorrow, kid. After school." Clint says reassuringly, figuring the other Avengers would want to hear who dropped a building on thei- the kid. He then slipped past them in the hall, after picking his water balloon up again.

Clint went to go yell at Tony, soon finding the 'genius' in the kitchen, sipping coffee. He so wanted to throw the water balloon at the asshole right then, but he held off and hid it, saving it for a few minutes later.

"So, Stark, what's your reason for making the kid cry?" Clint asks flatly, glaring at Tony. He'd hear out his side of the story for a minute. A. Minute. He held nice at the moment.  
Tony paused and frowned. Peter was crying? He hadn't been that harsh... He thought back to hat happened just a few minutes ago and mentally cursed himself. Goddammit that's exactly something his father would do. Before he could say anything, Bucky came in along with Steve.

"What the hell, Tony? Couldn't you have been just a little bit nicer? The kid thinks you're mad at him!" Bucky growls out, glaring at the superhero. He didn't like Tony to begin with, but now he hated him. With a burning passion.

Clint thought now would be a good time to throw the water balloon at Tony. "Fuck you, Stark. That was supposed to be for Nat, but I think you deserve it." He says flatly, turning around and to his surprise Natasha was standing right there.

"I'm going to forgive you, just this once, because asshat over there really deserved it." Natasha says, glaring at Tony, who hadn't been able to get a single word in and was trying to dry himself off from the water balloon.

Steve didn't yell at anyone to watch their language, and just shook his head in disappointment at Tony, dragging Bucky with him as he left.  
"Hope you're happy with yourself, Stark." Clint says and leaves with Natasha, leaving Tony alone.

It would be safe to say that the so-called genius didn't sleep that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter woke up at the same time he did everyday, though he didn't have a nightmare like usual. Oh well, at least he got more sleep than he normally got. He got ready for school, figuring it was going to be painful since it was a Monday. Well, he might as well be correct.

It seemed like everyone was in the kitchen when he went to eat breakfast. Even Clint, and he was never up this early. Nobody brought up last night, which he was thankful for, but everyone seemed to tread on eggshells around him. He didn't see Tony as he scarfed down his cereal, which was surprising. He said his goodbyes to everyone before leaving to go to school.

He didn't even get up the steps before he felt someone pulling him backwards by his backpack. Flash.

"Hey, Penis, where do you think you're going?" Flash's loud and annoying voice hurt Peter's enhanced hearing, but he didn't let it show.

"School, Flash. Well, History class, but I know for you its hard to distinguish the different classes." MJs voice came from behind. Peter sighs in relief when Flash let him go, turning around to see MJ smirking. 

"Thanks." Peter says, smiling when he heard Flash grumble and head inside. Peter didn't really know whether or not MJ was a trusted friend, or even a friend yet, so she didn't know he was Spider-man.

"Don't mention it, dumbass. Let's not be late for class." MJ says, not really letting out an emotion that Peter could pick up on. They went inside as soon as Ned came up the stairs.  
Class was as boring as ever, but towards the end, the Tower was mentioned.

"On Thursday, our class will have the privilege of going to the Avenger Tower. We will set rules on Wednesday on what to do and what not to do, granted that we might see some of the Avengers." The teacher says and the class erupted into cheers, except Peter, since he lived there and knew every inch of the building.

Flash looked like he just won the lottery, and Peter didn't take that as a good sign. Class was dismissed soon after the announcement and after the teacher handed out permission slips to be signed.

Peter went out with the rush of teenagers to the next class, but again Flash held him back. He saw MJ and Ned disappear into the classroom, so he figured he was alone on this now.

"So, Penis, how does it feel to get caught? You aren't Mister Stark's intern, you aren't anything." Flash says, a dangerous smirk dancing on his lips. 

"I am-" Peter didn't get more than those two words in before a punch was delivered in his stomach. It didn't hurt that bad, but the punch directly after that did.

"Don't bullshit me, Parker. You're nothing and never will be anything else." Flash says with a grin and shoved Peter to the ground before leaving to go to class.

Peter groaned and lifted himself up from the ground, stumbling into class and to his seat, getting his homework out just as the last person took their seat. He knew what Flash said wasn't true, but it still hurt. His side and stomach also hurt now, but it's nothing he wasn't used to. He was kinda surprised he kept his bullying problem hidden from the Avengers for six months.

Class droned on, time seeming to slow down throughout his school day. He never got a break from Flash, the jerk always making sure he was alone before hitting or punching or kicking him. Lucky no punches landed on his face so he could keep them hidden.

"Wanna go to my house? I have a new Star Wars ship I wanna build." Ned says as they start walking out of school. For him, it seemed like the school day went by pretty quickly.  
"Sorry, but I-" Peter was cut off, a sharp shove sent him falling down the few stairs at the front of the school.

"What, Penis can't catch himself?" Flash mocked from the top of the stairs as Peter went to get up. The laughter of Flash and his cronies died out soon, Peter confused on why until he looked up.

"You alright there, kid?" Tony asks, hurrying over to help Peter up. He had decided to come pick Peter up from school for once and apologize for what happened last night, and boy he was glad he did so.

"Mister Stark?" Peter asks confusedly as his mentor helped him up from the ground. Since when did Tony Stark, a very busy and genius man have time to pick him up from school?  
"Call me Tony, Pete." Tony says, glaring daggers at Flash. "Care to explain why you're pushing Peter down stairs?" he asks flatly, Flash shaking his head quickly and running off with his cronies. 

Tony sighs and decides to take a look at Peter while leading him to the car. God he hated bullies.

"S-see you later, Peter, Mister Stark!" Ned called out, watching as Tony looked over Peter with concern.

"I-I'm fine, Mist-Tony, I swear." Peter mumbles as Tony helped him into the car. Sure, his head hurt a lot but he was fine.

"No, you're not. You just got pushed down stairs." Tony says with a frown, looking for any head injuries on his kid, wincing when he felt something wet on the back of Peters head, taking his hand away to reveal that the wetness had been blood. "Drive fast, Happy." He says hurriedly.

Peter decided to accept the fact that he was, indeed, not fine. It was only a small cut, but he was still not fine. He wondered why Tony had come if the man still was mad at him. "W-why'd you come?" he asks quietly.

The sentence damn near broke Tony's heart. "Because I was worried about you. I'm sorry about last night, I really am. I was so damn worried, Pete. I guess it just didn't come off that way, I'm sorry." Tony says softly.

Peter decided to accept the apology, Tony sounded really sincere. "I forgive you, Mist- Tony. I forgive you Tony." He says quietly, a small smile sneaking up on his face.

Tony smiled, gently bringing Peter in for a hug, glad that his kid forgave him. He was still really concerned about the cut on Peter's head. He was greatly relieved when Happy pulled up to the Tower. He rushed Peter inside, making Bruce fix his kid up while explaining what happened.

That's when the other Avengers arrived, all worried and demanding to know what happened. Now they needed to know the building story and the falling down the stairs story.  
Peter went with the building story first.

"I-I... So it was right after Miste-Tony, after Tony took away my suit." Peter started, the others already glaring at Tony. "I f-found the Vulture in an old warehouse and decided to go confront him. I-It was going well until he started breaking down the pillars." He says, shuddering at the memory.

"I didn't realize until it was too late." He continues on, voice cracking a little. "The building fell and I was trapped. I was able to motivate myself to get out of it, though." He says, looking down at the ground or anywhere else other than where the Avengers were.

"Jesus, kid. And you didn't think to tell any of us what happened?" Sam asks, Pepper staring daggers at him right after. "I-I mean, for like injuries, you didn't ask for help?" Sam asks, changing his words.

"I thought it'd be irrelevant." Peter says quietly, glancing up slightly.

"That will never be irrelevant. Now, whats with the falling down the stairs?" Clint asks curiously.

Peter gulped, knowing he'd have to tell the Avengers about the bullying.

And they were not happy.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are not happy with Flash, as you can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos?! I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thanks!

After Peter told the Avengers about Flash's antics both before and after the spider bite, it was silent for a solid minute, nobody even moving. Then the room exploded with noise, Peter wincing at how loud it got. He couldn't really tell who was saying what.

"Why the hell won't the teachers help?!"  
"Did he hit you today? Do you have any bruises?!"  
"I'm going to beat the shit out of that kid!"  
"He won't live to see another day after I'm through with him!"  
"I'll fucking tear his arms off and shove 'em up his nose!"  
"Not if I do it first!"  
"He'll have a long and painful death, trust me."

The threats went on for another minute or two, before Natasha spoke up. It was then Peter realized she hadn't threatened to kill/harm Flash at all.

"Everyone shut up!" Natasha yelled to quiet everyone down before speaking. "Those are just empty threats, we all know you can't do that to a minor and nobody suspect you. Now, on an unrelated note, where does this kid live?" She asks, looking to Peter.

"...You aren't going to kill him, are you?" Peter asks slowly, not exactly wanting someone to die because of him. Even if it was Flash, it was still wrong.

"No! No, I'm just going to... Knock some sense into him. Don't worry." Natasha says with an unconvincing smile.

Peter looked at Nat, not really sure if he should trust her, she was defiantly planning on hurting Flash. And as much as he would like that to happen, it couldn't. He didn't know where his bully lived.

"I-I don't know where he lives, though." Peter says truthfully, Natasha and some of the other Avengers sighing in disappointment. 

"Don't you at least know what neighborhood?" Bruce asks. Peter was confused by that, Bruce wanted to knock some sense into Flash too? Then again the doctor was looking a bit... Green.

"Nope. He doesn't let anyone that he bullies know where he lives." Peter says, realizing Tony hadn't said a word yet. Well, he threatned with the others but didn't say anything after that.

"Then can you find out from someone this coward doesn't bully?" Tony asks, and Peter briefly wondered if Tony could read his mind.

"Um..... Well, I guess I could find out from MJ. Flash doesn't bully her." Peter says after a brief second of thinking. Nobody else would talk to him, and he couldn't ask anyone else on the Decathlathon team. They'd ask too many questions.

"Good, now lets make some dinner and plot on how to... Knock some sense into him if you know what I mean." Tony says, a smirk growing on his face.

Steve nods in agreement, as does Bucky and everyone else. Peter was starving so the first part sounded wonderful to him. The Avengers actually let him help cook this time, well after Bruce took a look at his bruises and declared that they'd heal tomorrow.

"I think the most intimidating Avengers should go." Steve says as they eat dinner. "Bruce is out, so is Tony." He says, Bruce accepting it.

"Why am I out? I'm intimidating." Tony says with a frown, slightly insulted that the Avengers thought that he wasn't.

"You're too short to be intimidating. That means it'll be me, Bucky, and Steve." Natasha says simply, Tony looking even more insulted.

"Wait, wait, why am I not in?" Clint asks with a frown.

Natasha looks at Clint, trying to decide whether or not to let Clint in to insult Tony even more. "Fine." She decides. "It'll be me, Bucky, Steve and Clint."

"What?! Hey, that is totally unfair." Tony says, glaring at Natasha, who was wearing a triumphant grin.

"You know you don't have to do this." Peter spoke up, all the Avengers looking at him like he was crazy. "I-I mean its not all that bad. Its just a little bit of bullying." He adds quickly.

"Exactly. And we aren't going to stand for it anymore." Steve says with a frown. "Having said that, we should all go confront Flash." He says, Tony agreeing instantly.

"I have to go with Steve on this one, Pete. Do you really want to be called 'Penis Parker' for the rest of high school?" Bruce asks. "I know I wouldn't."

"I don't really mind it anymore, I've gotten used to it." Peter says, knowing if the Avengers confronted Flash, that'd just make the bullying worse and the coward could brag about how the Avengers came to visit him at his house.

"Too bad. We aren't going to let this go on, Peter." Natasha says with a frown.

"I'll go to your school in my Iron Man suit if I have to. Nobody bullies Peter Parker and gets away with it." Tony grumbles, definitely not happy.

"If you insist." Peter mumbles, everybody finishing off their dinner plate. Peter looks at the time and holds back a sigh, no patrolling tonight. He had some homework to do, and he knew that it would be a long day tomorrow.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter woke up at his usual time and got ready for school, like always. It was hard to believe that it was only Tuesday. The days were going so slow, it seemed. He went to the kitchen and ate his cereal, noticing nobody else was up. His spidey sense wasn't tingling so he thought nothing of it and left.

Once Peter got to school, he wished he had checked to see if anyone was in the Tower. Because to his surprise, the frigging Avengers were waiting outside the school, teenagers gasping and snapping pictures as Tony told them to go inside.

Peter tried to slip inside, and save all of the embarrassment for Thursday. Of course that didn't happen.

"Yo! Pete my boy!" Clint practically yells when he saw the young boy. "Come here!" He adds when Peter stopped. Peter knew he had no choice and went over to the gaggle of Avengers.

"So who's Flash?" Pepper asks, looking around for the bully. "We need to know what he looks like if we're going to confront him."

Peter holds back a groan and rubs his face tiredly. Of course they would fill Pepper in and come to his school to see what Flash looked like. Of. Course. Why would he expect anything less?

"Hey, Penis!" he heard Flash call out from a few yards behind him.

"That'd be Flash." Peter says tiredly.

"Good to know, I'll make sure not to forget that punk's face." Bruce says, looking a little green.

"The Avengers? Woah, its so great to meet you guys. Pete here wasn't bothering you with his fake internship, was he?" Flash asks, patting Peter on the back. Hard.

"No, and mostly because his internship is real." Tony says flatly. "I saw you yesterday, didn't I? After you pushed him down the stairs, I believe."

Flash went pale after he realized that was the reason they were there. "Oh look at that class is going to start soon it was cool meeting you, bye." he says quickly and went inside.

"I can't wait to teach that boy a lesson. He looks so bratty." Pepper says, shaking her head with a sigh. "Have a nice day at school, Pete. We havta run." she says with a small smile.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Peter went inside, heading to class since he knew MJ and Ned would be there already. And they were.

It seemed like Flash advoiding him for the first part of the school day, and for the rest of the school day, tormented him worse than before.

"How'd you hire all the Avengers to come down here and make Mister Stark say that? Your family is poor as fuck, so you couldn't have paid them. What'd you do? Give them your parents ashes? Uncle's bullet?" Flash asks as they walk down the hall, shoving Peter into the lockers when he didn't respond.

"What'd you do, Penis Parker? Tell me." Flash growled, punching Peters side before the poor teenager had time to answer or react.

Peters spidey sense was going crazy, and he managed to dodge the rest of Flash's punches. "I didn't do anything, dipwad." Peter hisses out before he had time to think about it. Oh shit. That was a bad plan, judging by the pure rage that was present on Flash's face.

The bell rung and Peter made a run for it, bursting out of the school doors and running down the sidewalk, Flash right behind him yelling threats of all kinds. Peter didn't know if he was supposed to go back to the Tower with someone trailing this so close to him, but he really didn't have anywhere else to go. And he didn't feel like dying yet.

"Come back here you twerp!" He heard Flash yell from right behind him. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Today was the wrong day to wear a hoodie. He felt a hand pull on it harshly, stopping him instantly and painfully.

"You are gonna die, Parker." Flash growls, letting the back of the hood go, which was a mistake. Peter managed to get back to the Tower without Flash catching him again  
Pepper was waiting for Peter to get back from school, and was worried when she saw the boy out of breath.

"What happened? Are you ok- oh gosh. JARVIS tell Bruce to get down here right now." Pepper says, this confusing Peter. He did have any visible bruis- oh, oh, his neck must've gotten a little bruised from when Flash grabbed the back of his hoodie.

"I-I'm fine." Peter says, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded. He managed to catch his breath in the next few minutes as Pepper lead him inside and to the commons area, sitting him down on the couch.

"You are not fine, Peter. That looks like that hurts." Pepper says with a frown. "Now what happened?" she asks softly, some of the Avengers coming in and becoming concerned for the boy.

"W-well Flash was tormenting me worse than usual, so I called him a dipwad." Peter says, slightly ashamed of himself. "I-I dodged his punches and he got angry so I ran, he caught my hood." he says.

"Permission to kill this Flash kid, Pepper?" Clint asks, cracking his knuckles as Bruce came in and took a look at Peters neck.

"Permission granted. JARVIS, tell Tony that Flash hurt Peter again." Pepper says to the AI.

"Jeez, kid. That's a bad one." Bruce says with a grimace and decides to apply some bruise cream to the young boy's neck.

Tony was in the room in less than a minute. "What happened?" He demanded, going over to Peter, wincing at the bruise. "Does he have anymore?"

Clint relayed the story to Tony while Pepper looked over to Peter for him to answer the question.

"N-noo.." Peter says, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Pepper sighs and lifts up Peters hoodie and shirt. "Looks like he has a new one forming on his side." she says. The other two looked almost healed.

Peter flushed and pulled his shirt back down. Gosh darn it why was he such a terrible liar? He'd have to take lessons from MJ or something, Ned was almost as bad as him.

"This is the last straw. He is going down." Tony says flatly, defiantly not happy. "Where does he live, Pete?" He asks his spider son.

Peter rambled off the address he had gotten from MJ. That girl knew where everybody lived, it was kinda creepy actually.

"JARVIS, gather the rest of the Avengers in the lobby. We're going to Flash Thompson's house." Tony says, heading down to the lobby himself.

Pepper and Bruce decided to stay back with Peter, not wanting to leave him alone, since they knew they were going to be a while. About an hour in, Peter decided to go patrolling after dinner.

By the time he came back at 10, they still weren't back. It was kinda concerning. By 10:30 they were back, though. And looking as smug as ever.

"You won't have to worry about being bullied anymore, Pete. We took care of it." Clint says smugly.

"Yep. You should head to bed now, everything will be fine in the morning." Tony says with a smug smirk.

"U-um, o-okay.." Peter says slow, slightly concerned that they hurt Flash. But he couldn't say the kid didn't have it coming. He went to bed and didn't sleep very well, having an uneasy feeling about the school day waiting for him.

And his spidey senses never let him down.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's spidey senses are going crazy, and he can't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little short, but don't worry, the field trip will be the next chapter!

Peter woke up at his normal 6:30 time, got ready for school like always and went down to the kitchen to eat his regular cereal breakfast. When he got there, Steve was also making his own breakfast, and Peter decided to ask the question.

"What did you guys do to Flash anyway?" Peter asks curiously as he poured a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and then poured the milk in.

Steve smiled, like he was recalling a great memory from the 1930s, which made Peter slightly concerned. They said they wouldn't kill Flash but...

"We went to Eugene's house, and it was where you said it was. His mother opened the door, and we requested to speak to her son, but she slammed the door on us. I don't think she liked us very much. Eugene opened the door a few minutes after that, and we took a walk and talked to him." Steve says with a small smile.

"Well what'd you say?" Peter asks, wanting to know if Flash's bullying would get worse or not before he went to school.

"Tony did most of the talking, he tried to kindly ask Eugene to stop tormenting you. And well, he didn't.. exactly like that. So Tony stopped Euguene in an alley way and punched the wall that was right next to his head with his suit's hand. It cracked the wall." Steve says, deciding to leave out the part where Tony called Peter 'his kid'.

"Wow. And Fl-Eugene just left after that?" Peter asks as he eats his cereal. A nod from Steve told him that his guess was correct. He hoped to god Flash wouldn't bully him after that, Natasha was probably ready to kill Flash as of now.

"I should probably head off now." Peter says after finishing his breakfast. His spidey sense was tingling, but he glanced around and saw no danger.  
"Yep, see you later, Pete." Steve says with a smile, waving as Peter went down the elevator.

Peter was slightly confused, his spidey senses stopped going off once in the elevator. He stepped out of it, his spidey senses went crazy. He stepped in, and it stopped going off. He shrugged it off as nothing, which made it even worse.

Peter decided not to be an idiot this time and texted Tony about it, hurrying to school, not knowing that Tony wouldn't receive it until after the school day.

Ned and MJ were waiting by the stairs by the time he arrived at school. He glanced around again, his spidey senses still going off.

"Whats wrong, Peter? If you're looking for Flash, he already went inside." Ned says, after seeing Peter looking around worriedly.

"No, no, its not that." Peter says with a frown, ignoring Ned's concerned look. "It's nothing, let's just head to class." he says, MJ shrugging and heading in.

Throughout the day, Peter's spidey senses wouldn't stop going off. He kept an eye on Flash, but the bully just avoided him the whole day. He didn't hear one shout of 'Penis Parker' the whole day, which would be relaxing if his spidey senses weren't broken.

Peter didn't dare tell Ned, that'd just spring more questions and well, MJ seemed to be hanging around them a lot. A. Lot. Which was slightly concerning since she had no interest in them before. It seemed like the time she spent hanging out with them spiked ever since he asked her where... Flash.. Lived...

Shit.

MJ knew where everybody lived.

That included him.

And that would explain why she was hanging around him so much. Peter was definitely screwed, but he had an idea on why his spidey senses were going off, and he was right. After his last class, he shrugged his jacket off and took a look at the back of it.

Just like Peter suspected, there was a tiny camera attached to the back of the collar, aimed just right so it'd record everywhere he went without him or anybody noticing.  
"Oh. You found it." MJ says, making Peter jump slightly. "I wanted to see if you really did live in the Avengers Tower, and you do. It took you forever to notice, though." She says, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum.

Peter blinked in surprise, that would explain why his spidey senses when haywire every time he wore this jacket. And that would mean the tiny camera was waterproof and managed to stay on through the washing machine and the dryer, which was impressive.

"Wait, s-so does that mean you know?" Peter asks, wondering if MJ knew he was Spider-man. He had to have gotten dressed in front of the camera at least once, which made him flush with embarrassment.

"That you're Spider-man, you mean? Yes." MJ says simply and takes the camera from Peter, walking off and leaving Peter bewildered.

Peters phone dinged, pulling him back into reality. It was Tony, answering the text he had sent this morning.

Well shit kid u ok?

And then another text right after that.

comin to pick u up

In which Peter quickly responded;

no no, im ok mr.stark

But alas, it was too late, a black car rolled up next to the sidewalk Peter was walking on.

"Hop in, kid." Happy says, rolling down the car window.

Peter sighed slightly and got in, Tony in the other seat.

"It's Tony, kid. Not Mister Stark." Tony says, looking down at his phone, at the text Peter had just sent.

"Sorry, I forgot." Peter says, his face slightly red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. Now why are your spidey senses going off? Is there something we should be concerned about?" Tony asks with a frown, concern seeping into his voice.  
"N-no, MJ attached a tiny camera to my jacket. It's all good." Peter says truthfully. 

MJ wouldn't spill the beans. She hasn't yet, anyway.

"Wow, really? And JARVIS didn't notice it?" Tony asks, slightly impressed by MJ's skills. "Maybe we should give her an internship. She already knows about you, I'm assuming?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, she does. I think she's known for a while now." Peter says. And tomorrow, everyone would know that he does have an 'internship' with Tony Stark.

"Great, then we can give it to her in front of all your classmates. Speaking of which, is Flash still bothering you?" Tony asks, and Peter could tell that his legal guardian would be pissed if Flash had still bothered him.

"No, he didn't even look at me." Peter says with a small smile. That had been great, his life was finally turning around for the better. And all it took was six months of bonding with the Avengers.

"That's good. The second he bothers you again, text me and I'll take care of it." Tony says as Happy parks.

"Thanks Mist- Tony." Peter says with a smile as they get out of the car and head inside.

"No prob, kiddo." Tony says as they head up to the kitchen, where everyone waiting, eager to hear about Peter's day with no bullying. 

Peter did his Patrolling after telling everyone that school was peaceful without Flash's torment over dinner, and patrolling was a breeze. Less and less people were committing crimes since they knew they'd get caught by the Spider-man.

And the only thing the Spider-man feared was his class field trip that'd take place the next day.


	6. Field Trip, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the field trip. Will it be as worse as Peter envisioned it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a little late, and a little short, but I haven't been feeling so good. Seriously.

Peter woke up differently this time. Not his usual 6:30 alarm clock, no, but instead Clint bursting into the room, holding a big plate of pancakes. The door slamming against the wall was enough to wake the spider child up, his phone alarm buzzing a few seconds after Clint loudly came in.

"Wha?" Peter was confused as Sam joined Clint in the room.

"Good morning, Pete! Made you breakfast!" Clint says happily and holds out the plate of pancakes to the sleepy boy.

"Correction, I made you pancakes, Clint put them on a plate." Sam says, rolling his eyes with a slightly amused grin creeping up on his face.

"S-Since when do you guys make me breakfast?" Peter asks confusedly, shifting up in bed and taking the plate that Clint was basically shoving into his hands.  
"Since... That doesn't matter. Just eat up, Pete my boy!" Clint says with a big smile, which was making Peter slightly uneasy.

"Don't eat those pancakes, Peter!" Natasha yelled from down the hall, soon sliding into the spider boy's room. "He had to have slipped something into them, don't trust anything he does today." She says, Sam and Clint scattering out of the room.

"Because today's the field trip?" Peter asks, allowing Natasha to take the plate of pancakes back.

"Yep. I talked to Pepper and she said that she'd try to distract everyone from embarrassing you. Though it won't stop me or Clint in anyway. Well, possibly Clint." Natasha says with a shrug. "Get ready for school, Spiderling. I'll see you soon." She says after checking her watch, exiting Peters room with the spiked pancakes.

"..... That was kinda weird." Peter mumbled to himself as he got up and out of bed, getting ready for school with a small pit of dread in is stomach. He grabbed his signed permission slip, (he had forgotten to turn it in yesterday, teacher said he could go as long as he brought it today) And went to the kitchen to make his bowl of cereal and head to school. He had to rush a bit, since the whole spiked pancakes ordeal had set him back about 5 minutes, maybe more.

The walk to school was kinda loud, but it was New York, and he had enhanced hearing, so what'd you expect?

MJ and Ned were waiting near the steps, MJ raising a brow when she saw the permission slip in Peter's hand.

"You're seriously going on a field trip to your own house?" MJ asks with a small snort of amusement.

"If I don't, people will think I was lying about the internship." Peter says, his cheeks turning slightly red with how self conscious he sounded.

"But Peter, you kinda are lying about the internship. You're Spider-Man, not an intern." Ned points out as they head up the stairs to the school.  
"Yes, I am, but nobody can know about it. So an intern is the next best thing." Peter says with a small shrug.

"So we're nobody?" MJ asks, faking being offended.

"No! No, no. You guys are different, I know you won't tell anybody." Peter says, feeling his cheeks go slightly redder.

"We know what you meant, Peter." Ned says with a smile, deciding to put a stop to MJ making Peter flush before he turned into a tomato.

"But in all seriousness, you are going to introduce me to Black Widow so we can torment you together, right?" MJ asks as they go into class, Peter deciding not to answer the question as he turned the permission slip in.

"Now that everybody has turned in their permission slips, I will go over what not to do in the Avengers Tower." THe teacher droned, putting all the permission slips in a drawer, taking some papers out of a different drawer.

"Here are the rules for what not to do and what to do. Now you can't say that you didn't hear me." The teacher says, handing out the rules.

Peter grinned as he read them, knowing he'd probably end up breaking a lot of them. The list consisted of;

 

Do not interact with the Avengers

If the Avengers do end up speaking to you, politely answer their questions

Use your key-card on every room you enter, so they know how many people are in the room

Do not ask anything from the AI

Do what the AI tells you to

Do not attempt to wander off to explore

Do not ask questions that do not retain to the subject

Be respectful of privacy

Do not attempt to open rooms that your key-card doesn't allow you to enter

When in the training room, do not attempt to train with the Avengers or the equipment

Do not interrupt the interns

 

Peter was slightly confused at the key-cards. He just asked JARVIS to open the doors for him. So it looked like he'd be getting a normal card.

"Where do we get the key-cards?" he heard one of his classmates ask.

"You will be doing a finger-print scan and the level of clearance will be determined by Mr.Stark's AI." The teacher answers simply.

Peter now knew he'd probably get top clearance, after all he knows JARVIS pretty well after spending six months with the AI, begging JARVIS not to tell Tony about his panic attacks whenever one happened. Good times.

"Now, is there anymore questions before we go?" The teacher asks, a bunch of hands shooting up. "Questions that do not concern Mr. Parker's internship." The teacher adds, 90% of the hands going down. The other 10% thought about it and all but one lowered their hand. Then the last one lowered it after another few seconds of thinking.

Peter held back a sigh, looks like the teachers didn't believe him about the fake internship too. The teacher then beckoned them out of the school, Peter wondering why it was necessary to even go to the classroom in the first place.

The bus ride to the Tower seemed to take wonder than usual, the conversations mostly were theories debating whether or not Peter Parker's internship was actually real or not. Flash kept on trying to change the conversation topic, Peter briefly wondering if Flash thought he was bugged or something.

"So is Captain America there still?" Ned asks curiously, trying to get Peter to distract himself from the theories about him.

"Yeah. He's supposed to going to be sparring with Bucky when we go to the training room, but Pepper switched up the scheduled." Peter says, slightly relieved. It'd be overwhelming to have friggin' Captain America stop sparring to say 'hi' to him.

"That's no fun. I wanted to see how red your face could get." MJ says with a straight face, slightly concerning Peter and his safety.

The bus pulled up to the Towers, the talk about Peter dying out as they got off the bus and went to the entrance where the tour guide was waiting. Peter had seen him around a couple of times, and knew his name was Vince. Well, Vincent but he didn't like to be called that, he learned the hard way.

"If you all would please form a single file line in front of the fingerprint scanner, to get your clearance key-cards, that would be awesome. Thank you." Vince says with a smile as the teens all scrambled to get in line, Peter being somewhere in the middle.

"Oh, hi Peter. What're you doing here? You can just head inside." Vince says, some people looking at each other with wide eyes.

"I know, but I'm kinda with my class. Hafta follow the rules and such." Peter says sheepishly as JARVIS started announcing the names and clearances of the kids. Mostly everybody got one, the lowest clearance as Peter recalled.

"Oh. Well, hope you don't get bored, Pete." Vince says with a shrug as the line moves up.

"Michelle Jones, clearance level 5." JARVIS's voice rung off, Peter not all that surprised. Tony probably wasn't kidding about giving MJ an internship. But everyone else seemed surprised, even MJ herself was a little startled as she took the key-card.

Ned got level 5 as well, Peter not surprised since he had been here before.

"Peter Parker, clearance level 10." JARVIS says, louder than Peter was. Apparently this was enough evidence for his classmates to believe his fake internship. Even the teacher was surprised.

"If you all would please follow me, I'll be your tour guide for today. My name is Vince and if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Vince says, leading the class though the doors where, to Peter's dismay, Clint was pretending to read a book. Excited whispers rang though the bunched class, perking Clint's attention.

"Oh, hey, didn't see you there." Clint says, setting the book down and heading over to the class. Peter wanting to call bullshit on the spy, but kept his trap shut.

"Peter, my boy! Haven't seen you since this morning. Sorry about the pancakes, I swear they weren't spiked with anything too dangerous." Clint says, pulling Peter in sort of a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Um, yeah, Clint, um we're kinda doing a tour, I um, don't want to delay Vince." Peter says, pretending to struggle with getting out of the headlock, since he didn't want to arouse suspicions.

"Yeah about that, I convinced Tony to let me lead the tour. I know the place better than Vince, by the way sorry about that man, aaaannnd I know some fun facts that are waay more interesting." Clint says with a grin, making Peter want to craw in a hole and die.

"Oh wow, that's great, Clint..." Peter says, some sarcasm leaking into his tone.

"So surprise! Hawkeye will be your tour guide today!" Clint says to the class, either ignoring Peter's sarcasm or not noticing it. And of course he didn't notice Vince going off to grumble in a corner.

Peter held back a groan as Clint started to give a tour, wondering how bad this day could get.


	7. Field Trip, Part Two; Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip can't get any worse now that Clint's leading it now, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the totally late update, I truly had like no time to write.

Clint was the tour guide now.

Vince was obviously not happy with either of them.

How could this day get any worse? Oh yeah, Clint is a spy. Clint knows where everyone would be at the times Pepper rescheduled them. So now he was absolutely and utterly screwed. Not to mention all of his classmates were staring at him, which was making him go red. And MJ was getting her people in crisis notebook out.

"Now, kiddos, we'll now be going up to the first floor. There's nothing really exciting there, just the interns offices and stuff." Clint state as he herds everyone into the elevator. It was just barely big enough to hold all off the kids and teachers.

"Mr.Hawkeye, does Peter have an office on the first floor?" One of the teenagers asks, others looking at Hawkeye or Peter for the answer. Peter knew that he didn't have an office, so he crossed his arms and looked at Clint, wondering how the spy was going to bullshit his way out of that.

"No, Pete doesn't have an office on the first floor because, uh, he's Tony's favorite and usually just works with him at the lab." Clint explains, and Peter could tell that MJ wasn't buying the bullshit answer, and Ned wasn't either. But it was good enough for the rest of the class.

"Will we get to see the lab?" Another kid asks, Clint taking out a piece of paper that Peter recognized as one of Peppers schedules.

"Yes, at 1:30, cause Tony and Bruce will be working in it." Clint decides, Peter mentally facepalming. Of course Clint would make sure they hit everyone, including Bruce.

"We'll get to see Mr.Stark and the Hulk!?" One girl gasps, others holding back some squeals.

"You'll get to see all the Avengers, don't worry. That's one of the reasons why we're going to the first floor." Clint says with a grin as the elevator doors finally open, a somewhat annoyed looking Natasha standing there with her arms crossed. 

"It's Black Widow!" Some exclaims, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh. Hey, where's Pete?" Nat asks, a grin forming on her face.

"He's right here, wanna say hi?" Clint asks, pulling Peter to the front, despite the spiderling's protests.

"Aww, why don't you want to say hi, Pete? Afraid that I'll embarrass you?" Natasha teases as she pulls Peter into a hug, which she never does. Well almost never does.  
"Nat, I havta go with my class, you can't jus-" Peter started to say, but was cut off by the assassin herself.

"Nonsense. There isn't enough room in the elevator for all of us to go up. So they'll go and we'll go up in a different one." Natasha says, giving Clint a look that said not to argue.

"Y-yeah, sure, Nat. We're going up to the third floor, see ya." Clint says simply and tells JARVIS to go up.

"Okay, what was that?" Peter asks with a frown, that just felt so wrong.

"Vince got mad that Clint stole his tour guide job. I guess that was a tipping point for him, since he decided to go batshit crazy and steal some of Tony's inventions. And he wants to take it out on Spider-Man, because Clint would've never stolen his job if you hadn't been in that class." Natasha explains quickly.

"So, um, can't JARVIS lock him in a room or something?" Peter asks, wondering why Natasha was telling him this.

"No, he has some of Tony's gadgets, he just blasts through the wall. So JARVIS just gave up trying to contain him, so not too much damage is done to the building." Natasha says with a sigh.

"So Tony has no way to shut off his gadgets or disarm them manually?" Peter asks curiously. His mentor was smart enough to do that, right?

"Yes, he does. Only problem in, we can't find Tony. And we would get your class outside, but Vince turned some of the other interns against us and they're blocking the doors. Clint has no idea, so he's going to lead the tour cluelessly as we try to fix this." Natasha says. "So get your spidey ass ready." She says and heads off to gather the rest of the Avengers.

Peter had no idea what to do, but figured he should probably get his suit on. He didn't want his classmates to find out that wimpy Peter Parker was actually the Spider-Man.

After changing into his suit, Peter still had no idea where to go. Guess he was going to find Tony, or Vince? Probably Tony, his mentor would kill him if he broke the stolen gadgets.

"JARVIS, you're sure you can't find Tony?" Peter asks with a frown as he goes to check the lab for said genus.

No answer from the AI.

"Oh, come on, JARVIS you're offline?" Peter whines.

No answer again.

Peter sighs as he turns the corner, wondering how much worse the day could get when-

He bumped into his class.

Peter was now wishing he had bumped into Vince.

But, luckily everyone was too busy looking into a lab that they hadn't noticed him yet. Clint, of course, had noticed him but decided not to say anything, thankfully.

So with one quick movement, Peter slid into the next hallway. He silently walked away from his class, making his way down the hallways to try and find Tony. After about twenty minutes of searching and avoiding rouge interns, he found somebody.

But not Tony.

Vince.

And well, Peter didn't like to find the wrong end of one of Iron Man's blasters. His spidey sense had helped and he managed to dodge it, but the bathroom door behind him didn't.  
"Finally found you, Peter." Vince says with a triumphant smirk as if he already won the fight(?).

"Oh, you found me? Here I was, thinking I found you." Peter says, the sass coming out of nowhere as he shot his web shooters, managing to snag the Iron Man blaster.

"Parker!?"

The surprised shout made Peter turn around, which was a bad plan now that he thought of it.

And in the doorway of the destroyed door, was none other than Eugene Thompson. Well Fuc-

A blast from something else hit him, but it didn't hurt. Instead, he turned back around, and something instantly felt off. Everything warbled, and after he blinked a couple of times, everything looked... Older.

And Vince was gone.

JARVIS was still offline and now Flash wasn't there.

"This isn't good." Peter mumbles, going to find the rest of the Avengers.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded, the Tower was really too big and he had to avoid his class at all costs. He went down to the first floor, and all the interns were taken care of. Well, he assumed so, since they weren't there anymore and there was clearly fighting that had gone down. But no sign of the Avengers.

He still had Karen, though, right?

"Hey Karen, is Tony or the other Avengers around here somewhere?" Peter asks, crossing his fingers to hear Karen's wonderful, won-

"The Avengers are currently not in the building. Would you like me to call Mr.Stark?" Karen asks.

"Yes! Yes, I mean yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Peter says, wondering why he hadn't thought of that sooner.

A few rings later and Tony answered the phone, to Peter's relief. Something felt off, though.

"Kid! Where the hell are you? We can't find you." Tony says, a concerned look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm on the first floor. I can't find you." Peter says with a frown. This was getting really confusing.

"No, you aren't, kid. I'm on the first floor right now, you aren't here." Tony says, now getting confused.

"... Tony I don't.... Something's wrong." Peter says, looking around. The fighting marks left behind looked years old, something was wrong.

"What happened? Walk me through everything." Tony demands.

"Nat pulled me aside and said that Vince went rouge with some other interns, so I got into my Spider-Man suit and went to look for you, but then I ran into Vince and he almost shot me with the weird thingy you've been wor-" Peter started to explain but Tony cut him off.

"My alternate universe blaster!?" Tony basically shrieked.

"U-uh, um yeah, that one." Peter says.

It took the spiderling a minute to realize how much shit he was about to get into when the call was cut.

One word was all it took to explain it all;

Shit.


	8. Alternate Universes aren't Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't know what to do in this weird universe. He meets someone who he thought could help, but nope.
> 
> Meanwhile, Tony goes forth with his plan to get his son back. Peter, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update, I just had to write a three page paper about deism. Ugh.

Tony was at a loss of what to do.

Tony. Friggin'. Stark.

He looked down at his phone, the line had between him and Peter about five minutes ago. The Avengers were probably still in the commons room waiting for him. Peter's class had been sent away, out of the building. They had found a fainted Flash in the bathroom, and that was everybody.

Except Peter.

And it was all his fault.

Tony sighs and gathers up the little courage he had left, dragging himself up to the commons.

And he was right.

Everybody was waiting for an explanation.

"Where's Peter?" Bucky was the first one to speak up.

"He's alright, right?" Bruce was the second, concern heavy in his voice.

"Stark. Where's Pete?" Sam demands, not really asks.

"He's kinda... In another universe. Vince blasted him with my alternate universe blaster." Tony says sheepishly. He didn't know exactly what was in the other universe, but he was forming a plan on how to get Peter back.

Of course, he would have to wait or the Avengers to stop screaming and yelling at him to voice his plan.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter knew he was completely screwed. He heard Tony mumbling about this universe a while back, apparently nobody had superpowers and there wasn't aliens in this universe.  
So why did it look so run down?

The spider-boy took off his mask since Karen wasn't working, and well, he highly doubted someone would recognize him.

With no people around at all, Peter would say that his theory was correct.

So far.

Now to find out what the hell happened to the planet with no superheros or aliens around.

Peter sighs as he ventures off into the unknown world that awaited for him. All the convenience stores and grocery stores were all cleared out, which he did not take as a good sign.

"Oh thank god." Peter whispers under his breath when he sees an old(?) person coming towards him. Slowly. With a broken leg.

What?

Shit.

The face was melting off, there were zombies in this universe?

What the fu-

Peter was frozen in place as he heard gunshots, the real world coming back to him.

He was still so confused, but after the first gunshot sounded, he ducked down and threw himself in an alleyway, as to not get shot. And he was glad he did, since more bullets left the gun that he couldn't see, taking the zombie(?) down.

Peter didn't feel like getting shot, so he'd just take these people down, ask them what the hell was going on and be all cool and stuff.

"Kid! Pst, hey, hey, hey kid!" He heard someone whisper-shout to him.

Peter looked around, confused, until he decided to look up.

That just confused him more.

There was Tony, his mentor, looking out from a window and down at him. Tony. Wait no, not his Tony, this universe Tony.

"U-uhm, y-yeah?" Peter whisper-shouts back, just all around confused at this point.

"Not so loud! Come up here before they find you. There's a door there." Tony whisper-shouts, gesturing to a door on Peter's left.

"Don't think I need a door, but alright." Peter whisper-shouts back, just jumping and climbing up the wall. He had to admit it was kinda fun to see Tony fall back in surprise.

"What the fuck?!" Tony shouted, getting up and going to close the window, but Peter was already in.

"What the fuck are you?!" Tony screeched, stumbling back and grabbing for a weapon, holding up a gun the wrong way before correcting it, aiming at Peter and pressing himself against the wall.

"Woah, woah calm down, you have zombies and you're freaking out about me?" Peter asks, shooting a web shooter and snagging the gun from Tony.

"You just walked up a wall and expect me to just calm down?!" Tony shouted, keeping his distance from Peter, which kinda hurt the spider boy.

"I'm from a different universe, does that explain anything?" Peter asks, hoping it would in the genius mind of Tony Stark, his mentor, the man he looked up t-

"It just raises more questions, like hell would that explain anything!" Tony says, though looking like he was starting to accept the situation.

"U-um, t-then how about you ask some questions and I'll answer 'em? It's not helping that you're like, freaking out." Peter says, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do, honestly. Tony always had the best solution to everything, but it looked like this Tony would be no help.

"T-that that would help." Tony agrees, slightly calmer. "Wh- how did the hell you climb up the wall?" was the first question.

"W-well I um, I got bitten by a radioactive spider so I kinda have spider powers." Peter explains. This Tony didn't seem at all as confident as his Tony, it was a little unsettling.

"That shit would kill you if it happened in our universe." Tony says, looking at Peter suspiciously. So there really were multiple universes. Huh. "So the web stuff comes out of you?" He asks, slightly disgusted.

"No! No, no, I make it in chemistry class. It doesn't come out of me. I just can stick onto surfaces, I have enhanced hearing, and advanced sight. Kinda. Oh and I have superstrength." Peter lists off, finding this awkward, since this was his mentor. It was weird.

"... Is there a me in the other universes?" Tony asks curiously.

"In mine. I haven't been to any others. I don't know if there are other universes." Peter says with a shrug. "You're my mentor in my universe." he says, looking at Tony with a small smile. He just wanted to go home to the Avengers and Tony.

"Oh. D-do I have powers in the other universe?" Tony asks slowly, seeming much more interested now that he was involved. Of course.

"No, you just have this really cool awesome suit." Peter says with a smile. Obviously this universe didn't have the technology to build another universe blaster, so he'd just have to rely on his Tony.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speaking of which, the hero wasn't doing so great.

Tony had been listening to Clint, Sam, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Pepper, and even Bruce yell at him for ten minutes straight, without being able to get a word in.

"Alright! That's enough!" Tony shouts, they weren't going to get anything done if he just got yelled at. Luckily, that brought the rest of the room to reality and everyone quieted down.

"How are we going to get Peter back? He might be hurt. He might be dead!" Bruce says, more concern weighing in his voice than anger.

"Banner's right, first thing to do is come up with a plan, time isn't going to be on our side." Steve says.

"I already have a plan, if you dimwits would listen to me!" Tony yelled, not happy at the moment. "I'll build another copy of the blaster, and the people going will take that and come back with Peter." he offers.

"Seems easy enough. How long will it take you?" Pepper asks with a frown.

"A couple of hours, maybe less." Tony says with a shrug. A couple of hours. He didn't have a couple of hours, his kid was in danger dammit.

"What are you doing sitting there? Get on it, Stark." Bucky barked, Tony rolling his eyes and getting up, grabbing the blaster and heading to the lab. Wait. He had a cloning device. He could just clone it. It was never tested before... But now was as good as time as any to test it out, right?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter had been in the middle of rambling on about how awesome Tony was in the other universe when the door was kicked in.  
Parker Luck, he supposed.

Luckily his spidey sense had made him jump in front of Tony a split second before a gun went off. Unluckily, he was the one who met the bullet. Luckily, the bullet only grazed him. Unluckily, they were still shooting. He could go on forever with the luckily, unluckily's.

He managed to shove Tony behind a desk, falling next to his... well, this universe's Tony. God he missed his Tony. This Tony was great and all, but like, not.  
Eventually the shooting stopped, they took Tony's food and left.

And Peter was on the floor, bleeding out from two gunshot wounds. One just skimming his hip, and one bullet logged in his calf. It hurt like fu-

"T-Tony?" Peter asks when he saw his.. THIS universe Tony get up, since he knew that HIS Tony would never do what this Tony was about to.

"Sorry, kid. But blood attracts them and I am terrible at defending myself. Nice meeting you, hope you have a quick death." This universe's dick Tony says simply before leaving.  
Peter was honestly fighting back tears because of that. Tony, his mentor, just left him. Sure, it was an alternate universe, but it wasn't like a totally opposite universe. Was it? Tony would never leave anybody behind, so maybe?

Anyway, he was starting to fell a little dizzy, possibly from the blood loss. Zombies would eventually come and find him. Peter Parker was going to die, there was no way around it. Unless, of course, the good Tony Stark would hurry up with the copy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And Tony Stark did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the rescue.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is rescued by the Avengers, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update, I went on a camping trip with the fam and couldn't bring my computer.

Tony did it.

Tony Stark finally friggin' did it.

It took him almost twenty minutes, but he completely copied his alternate universe blaster. With help from his copying machine thingy. That thing was shot, it looks like it was only good for one copy, but that's all he needed.

"I did it, I have it! Who's going?" Tony announced loudly as he came back into the commons. He could probably take three people, including himself.

Everyone got up, including Bruce. And Bruce never wanted to go.

"Me, Bucky and Steve will go." Tony decides, blasting Steve, Bucky and tossing one of the guns to Clint. "And Nat." The hero decides, blasting Natasha, Clint not arguing and blasting Tony, since Peter's life may be on the line and he was not messing that up.

"... Now we just wait and hope that Peter's alright?" Bruce asks, unsure of what to do. Like always.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The four heros landed where they were standing in their home universe, and apparently there wasn't much of a floor left.

"Let's go to the first floor, that's where Peter was last when I talked to him." Tony says, slipping through one of the holes in the floor. Eventually they all made it down to the first floor, but it took longer than Tony wanted.

"I have a feeling he'll be somewhere over there." Natasha says, gesturing to where all the zombies were gathering.

"Are you kidding? The kids probably right in the middle of that." Tony says, half joking. A split second after he said that, everyone started bolting to the building the zombies were gathering around.

Meanwhile, Peter wasn't doing so well.

He lost too much blood, he could tell. His wounds were already stitching back up, which would be fantastic if there wasn't a bullet in one of them.

At one point he had gotten to motivation to take the bullet out and take care of himself, but all hope was lost when he sat up and the dizziness hit like a train. Worse than the first time. At this point, he just wanted the suffering to end.

Maybe he should just give into the darkness. Peter shook his head, regretting the action right after. But he more awake now. He had to keep awake.

"Language!"

Peter sat up, and he didn't care if the dizziness hit him again. That was Steve. It had to be his Steve, how would he be alive if there wasn't ever a serum to make him super-strong?  
Then he realized why Steve was yelling language. Tony must be here too. His Tony wouldn't leave him, right? The Tony from this universe left him, so his Tony wouldn't.

"I'm going up, make sure none of 'em follow me."

Peter sat up straighter when he heard Natasha, so Steve must've brought a bunch of members for the team. Or maybe Tony's the one who brought them. He didn't know, but he hoped they could get out of this one alive.

"Peter? Are you in here?" Natasha called out, and Peter could sense the worry in her voice.

"Y-yeah... Over h-here, Nat." Peter called back weakly, hating at how his voice cracked. Oh god his head hurt too bad, he had to lay back down. So he did.

"Oh, God Peter." Natasha says, relief heavy in her voice, and Peter could hear her opening a window. "He's up here, guys!" he heard her call out, his vision getting fuzzy.

He heard Natasha's footsteps coming towards the desk, and he heard they spy's breath hitch, which was concerning since this was Nat.

"God, Peter. You're... We'll gettcha fixed up, I promise." Natasha says, in a strangely soft voice as she kneeled next to the boy.

Peter heard more people rush into the room, figuring it was Steve and Tony. At least Natasha and Steve would be here in case Tony left.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep yet." 

That was Bucky, what was Bucky doing here? Peter opened his eyes again, oh had he.. When did he close them?

"We need to get him to the med bay now."

That was Tony. Tony was still there? Peter felt like sleeping again.

"Bucky, make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

That was Steve, Peter opened his eyes again, trying to keep them from fluttering shut. He heard zapping, but it was distant. He closed his eyes again, falling into the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-ter? Peter? Kid, hey, kid, you awake?"

Peter forced his eyes open, lolling his head to the side to see his mentor sitting by his bedside, a very worried look on his face. 

"T.. Tony?" Peter asks quietly. Didn't Tony leave him to die after he saved him? No, no no no, that was the other universe Tony. His Tony would leave him, right?

"Yeah, kid, it's me. How are you feeling? Do you need more pain meds?" Tony asks, relieved that his kid was awake. Bucky had managed to keep Peter awake for a little bit after they were transported home. But he highly doubted Peter remembered any of that, the kid was really out of it.

"N-nah, mm' good." Peter mumbles, trying to shift up, wincing at the pain it brought.

"I'd stay laying down for a bit, Pete. Bruce says you'll be good as new in a couple of days, but you'll need to rest." Tony says, Peter nodding and laying back down, tiredness washing over him again.

"You can go ahead and sleep again, I was just worried you wouldn't wake up." Tony says with a small smile. He felt better now that he knew his kid would be alright. Bruce had said there was a chance Peter wouldn't wake up because of the blood loss. You could imagine how worried everybody was after that news.

Peter nodded again and let himself drift off.

 

The next time Peter woke up, he felt better. A lot better. He half wondered how long he had been sleeping, and he figured he'd know the answer soon enough, considering half the Avengers were next to his bed.

"He's awake!" he heard someone announce as he came to his full senses.

"You feeling alright, kid?"  
"Gosh you gave us a scare."  
"Never do that again."  
"You're lucky you woke up, I would've kicked your ass if you died."  
"Natasha, don't threaten him, he just woke up."

Peter was able to keep up with all the comments this time, shifting up and feeling no pain. And then came Clint, falling out of the vent in the ceiling and landing by Peters bed.

"I thought you died, don't do that to me." Clint says, pushing his way to Peter.

"How long was I out?" Peter asks curiously, feeling completely fine.

"Two days, Pete." Tony says with a soft sigh. "We didn't know when you were going to wake up, or if you were going to wake up."

"Two days?! Jeez I have to have a ton of homework to do!" Peter says, surprised that he slept for that long.

"That's what you're worried about? School?" Natasha asks, raising a brow.

"Wow, that's dedication, Pete. I'm impressed." Steve says.

"Impressed is not the word you should be using, Steve." Tony says, crossing his arms.

"You can go back to school on Monday, Peter. You look well enough." Bruce says, thanking the gods for the enhanced healing. Peter most likely would've died without it.

Peter smiled brightly, he was actually excited for school now. He could learn in peace, hopefully the rumors had died down and Flash wouldn't mess with him.  
Little did he know he would have some trouble at school anyway.

One question lingered on Bucky's mind and it was bothering him, Peter wouldn't have been asleep for so long if it weren't for Tony taking so long with the alternate universe blaster. So pulled Tony aside.

"Why did you need two alternate universe blasters?" Bucky asks.

"Because you can't take it with you. You can blast yourself, but the blaster would stay in the universe you were in." Tony explains.

"So the other blaster is still in the zombie universe?" Bucky asks.

"Yup, but I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm just glad we got my kid back." Tony says, looking over to the boy fondly.

"Yeah, me too." Bucky says with a slight smile.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Peter was greeted with a large breakfast. French toast, bacon, eggs and orange juice. He ate his fill and said farewell to his super-family. Bruce had written up a doctors note and Tony had written up a note that excused his absence, since he was Peter's legal guardian.

And that was the problem.

Everything was going fine for Peter, the walk to school was pleasant, the rumors about him had died, and nobody but Ned and MJ talked to him on the way to their first class.

"Mr. Parker, where were you on Friday?" The teacher asks right off the bat when he entered. Peter half wondered why they weren't asking where he was on Thursday, then he figured that Tony made up some bullshit excuse.

"O-oh, I-I was um, injured by the attack on the Tower on our field trip. I have a doctors note and my guardian wrote up a note for my absence." Peter says, getting the notes out of his backpack and handing them to the teacher.

The teacher read through them thoroughly, even though it was short. It wouldn't take that long to read. Then Peter realized what she was looking at. The signatures.

"Peter, I can believe your internship, but Tony Stark isn't your guardian. And you couldn't have been looked at by Bruce Banner, you can't expect me to accept these." The teacher says, tossing the notes onto the trash.

"B-but he is, I swear. He signed my permission slip to go on the field trip, did you even look at those?" Peter asks, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realized his whole class was staring.

The teacher pauses, then goes to her desk, getting the permission slips out. She shuffled through them, soon finding Peters.

"Peter. Parker. You forged Tony Stark's signature twice? Go home, young man. You are in serious trouble." The teacher says, furious as she sent Peter away.

Peter didn't want to argue and get himself into more trouble, it was clear his teacher wasn't going to believe him. He heard Ned and MJ trying to stick up for him as he walked down the hall, but he knew their efforts would go to waste. He felt ashamed, even though he didn't do anything. He also felt like crying, but he didn't. It was a stupid thing to cry over.

"Peter? Don't you have school?" Steve asks as Peter walked into the commons room.

"What happened?" Bucky asks, getting up from the couch.

"Did you beat a kid up?" Clint asks, coming from a hallway.

Peter knew they wouldn't be happy with the reason, but there was no way to hide it.

"My teacher sent me home because she thought I was lying about Tony being my guardian." Peter says, not knowing that Tony was behind him.

 

And Tony was a bit furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me, good or bad, nice or mean. Even if its just a grammar mistake, comments are appreciated!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash isn't afraid of the Avengers anymore.

"She doesn't believe that I'm your legal guardian?" Tony asks, not sounding too happy. Not at all.

Peter whipped around, great Tony heard it. Clint would've eventually told everybody, but still. He wasn't expecting his mentor to find out right then and there.

"U-uh, y-yeah. She said that I forged the signatures." Peter says quietly, wondering why he was nervous over something small like this.

"Doesn't she know that I took you in after May passed away?" Tony asks. "I thought you told all your teachers in private after all the papers were signed."

"Ye-yeah, about that, they um, thought I was joking." Peter says, looking down. All his teachers and classmates didn't actually know if May died or not. Well, except for Ned and MJ. MJ knew everything.

"JARVIS, call Pepper down." Tony says without hesitation. He'd show those damn teachers that his son never lied. Well, almost never lied. But the times he did, it was obvious.

"Ms.Potts says that she cannot, she was work to do, Sir." JARVIS says a couple of seconds later.

"Tell her that it's for Peter." Tony says simply, crossing his arms as he waited for a response.

"Ms. Potts says that she will be down in a minute, and that you better be really to explain, Sir." JARVIS says about a minute later.

"What about Peter?" Pepper asks as she gets off the elevator, heading over to the two. "IS he alright? Are you okay?" she asks with a worried frown.

"I'm fine, Pepper, I promise." Peter says quickly, as not to worry Pepper too much. Yet she still looked at Tony for confirmation.

"He's fine. He was sent home early because the teacher didn't believe I was his legal guardian." Tony explains calmly, and Peter couldn't tell if that was scarier than Tony being mad or not.

"Well lets get the papers and shove it in her face." Pepper says, crossing her arms unhappily.

"Exactly what I was thinking. You're the only one who gets me." Tony says with a small smirk on his face.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and went to get the papers saying that Tony had custody over Peter, coming back within minutes.

Peter wanted to say that it wasn't necessary, but he knew he'd just be wasting his breath. Once Tony had his mind set on something, he almost never gave up on it.

"B-but I thought the whole legal guardian thing was supposed to be secret?" Peter says as Tony and Pepper started dragging him out.

"It was, but it's not like your teachers know anyone big." Tony says with a small snort. "So come on, son. Lets shove this in your stupid teachers face, shall we?" He asks with a smirk.

"U-um, i-if you're sure..." Peter says, still unsure about this whole thing. He knew Tony did something to make sure Flash wouldn't tell anybody that he was Spider-Man, or maybe they just convinced him that he wasn't.

"That's the spirit." Tony says with a smile as the three of them walk to Peters school. Nobody was in the hallway at the time, but Peter knew that class had to be finishing up soon. 

He also knew there was no stopping Tony and Pepper, and there was no hiding from it. His heart thumped wildly as Tony opened the door and marched into the classroom

"So are you the one that doesn't believe Pete's my son?" Tony asks the shocked teacher. The genius had a scowl on his face instead of his ever-present smirk, and Peter guessed that threw the teacher off. That and Tony basically just called himself Peter Parker's dad. 

"W-well, Mr.Stark, y-you h-" The teacher started, but was cut off by a very angered Tony.

"No, YOU have to understand that Peter is my son, and somehow it seems like you can't believe it." Tony hisses out. "I'll make sure you're fired, after all Peter missed some school time because you just couldn't take his word."

The teacher was speechless, and rightfully so. Tony friggn' Stark just said that he'd get her fired. Peter just wanted it to get over with, and he couldn't help but notice that Pepper had been strangely quiet.

"I see that Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones aren't in class either. Hopefully you didn't overreact and throw them out of class?" Pepper asks sweetly, a fake smile plastered on her face. "This would make a delightful news story, wouldn't it?"

Peter knew that had to be a joke. It had to be right? Pepper never said anything like that in such a sweet tone. Once the teacher ran out of the classroom for whatever reason, Peppers giggles hidden in a fake cough told him that it was a joke.

"Sorry for ruining your class, Pete." Tony says, not sounding too sorry at all. All his classmates were just staring, and it was making it kinda really awkward. A shout from Flash made the room burst into chaos, however.

"Penis, are you really Spider-Man?" Came the shout.

Tony froze up. Pepper froze up. Peter thought he could play it off, but after remembering how he tried to play it off with May and Ned, he decided there was no use.

"Spider-Man is Iron Man's son?" One question was asked, before the whole class started asking questions and getting up from their seats.

The different questions and shouts wasn't good for Peter's super-hearing at all, and it was very irritating and overwhelming.

"Back off!" Tony shouted when the kids were getting too close to his son. "He isn't Spider-Man!" He yells over the shouts, the class slowly becoming quiet.

"He is! I saw him in the suit fighting the intern guy!" Flash yelled.

The class looked at Tony or Pepper or even Peter for an answer.

"You had several concussions from going off on your own, you must have hallucinated." Pepper says.

The class looked back at Flash for an answer.

"I know what I saw." Flash says stubbornly. "And I can prove it too." he says and shoves his way to the front. Tony, worried for Peters safety, put himself between Flash and Peter.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Tony hisses out.

"None of your business, old man." Flash says. Either the bully was incredibly stupid, or just filled with rage. Most likely both.

Peter hadn't said a word, he knew this had been a bad plan from the start. He had super strength, he wasn't weak, so why was Tony standing in front of him? To prove that he wasn't Spider-Man and needed protecting? Either way the class was eerily silent as Tony gave his answer.

"It is my business, since. He. Is. My. Son." Tony says lowly, not moving or letting Flash through to Peter.

"He is not! He's just Peter Parker! He's Spider-Man!" Flash yelled. Peter's spidey sense went off and he pulled Tony back as Flash tried to punch the genius. Tony looked surprised and Flash smirked, Pepper gasped.

"So you have the future telling sense that Spider-Man has." Flash says like he just won.

"No, I've just been bullied by you for so long that I can tell when you're gonna punch." Peter says simply, putting himself between Flash and Tony this time.

"And the quick witted comebacks like Spider-Man." Flash says, his smirk growing wider.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you just tried to punch Tony Stark!" Pepper says, standing in front of Peter so she could glare down at Flash.

"No, I just tried to punch Peter Parker's dad." Flash says triumphantly.

"They're the same person. You just tried to punch Peter Stark's dad." Pepper says flatly.

"Not in my book." Flash says with a frown. "Besides, I have nothing to prove with you." and with that, he pushed through Pepper to get to Peter.

Peters spidey sense was going off, but he didn't have time to figure out what Flash was going to do until the bully grabbed his wrist. The one with the web shooter. It set it off and shot a web across the room.

Peter then cried out in pain when Flash broke his web shooter, sending shards into his wrist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the alternate universe, things were going great. For a genius boy named Eugene Thompson anyway. He found a weird gun that just sent things away when he blasted them. He did some calculations and figured it was safe for him to go to wherever this thing would blast things to. But he also re-did a few things so he'd be able to blast himself and take the blaster with him.

And so he did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can expect Tony to be rightfully pissed when Flash not only exposed Peter as Spider-Man but also hurt him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony hisses out, grabbing Flash's wrist. Flash instantly let go of Peter's wrist so it looked like Tony was grabbing his wrist for now reason.

"Mr. Stark is assaulting a minor!" Flash cries out, Tony letting go of Flash and steering Peter and Pepper out of the room quickly, Peter's whole class following and shouting questions and demanding answers. And of course somebody caught the whole thing on video.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter asks his guardians as they ran back to the tower, as to not get caught by the hoard of teenagers. This was defiantly going to be spread around like the plague, there was no way around it.

"I don't know, Pepper's the one who deals with this kind of stuff." Tony says as they make it into the tower, telling JARVIS to put it on lockdown.

"I don't deal with someone revealing a kid superhero's identity everyday, Tony." Pepper says flatly as she tries to think of something to do.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea, now the world is going to know that I'm Spider-Man and that Iron Man is my dad." Peter says, running a hand through his hair nervously. He was so screwed.

Despite everything, Tony couldn't help but to smile a little. Peter did think of him as a dad, and that just made his day.

"You just called Tony your dad, you realize." Clint's voice came from the vents.

"Shut up, Clint, he technically is." Peter snaps. The teenager clearly was stressed, he snapped at Clint. And his wrist was still really hurting, so he needed to get that fixed.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, kid. We can figure out what to do while we gettcha fixed up." Tony says and starts leading Peter to the med bay. He felt like Peter had been going down there too often.

"Okay, dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry for this chapter being so late. I have no excuses. Forgive me.


	11. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony decide what to do.

Tony couldn't help but to be worried, after all this was his kid. He knew journalists would be all over Peter, and the poor boy was only 16. Peter wasn't ready for this, he still had a life ahead of him, he didn't want to shove Peter into fame, it was too early.

Peter, however, wasn't looking too worried after talking. Peter knew that Tony would take the best coarse of action, right? Now for the more important question; could he still call Tony 'dad'? It felt like it was a one time deal, and he didn't want to make it awkward.

After talking in the infirmary about what to do, the two decided to announce that Peter was indeed Spider-Man. There was no way around it, the videos of him in the school were already all over the internet, and news vehicles started showing up around May and Peter's old apartment, which brought up some bad memories for the boy.

Everyone had to have already figured out he was Spider-Man. They decided to announce it tomorrow, and all the Avengers were against it.

"He's just a kid, Tony. There's no telling how many people will go after him for ransoms or just to say that they took an Avenger out." Steve says with a frown, very against the idea.

"I have to agree with Cap on this one, Tones." Rhodey says with a small sigh.

"There's no other way around it, people are still going to think I'm Spider-Man even without us announcing it." Peter says.

"They'll think that you're Spider-Man, Peter. That's a long ways from knowing that you're Spider-Man. We can let the people think you're Spider-Man all they want, I don't want them knowing for sure." Natasha decided to speak up.

"For once, Nat has a point." Clint says, almost completely serious.

"This isn-" Bucky started but stopped mid sentence, looking over to Natasha and Clint, who had also froze.

"Who's there?" Clint asks loudly, looking around the room.

This had everyone on edge and looking around.

"JARVIS, who's in the room?" Tony asks, not seeing anybody, but assuming the spies knew what they were doing. There was no answer from the AI, however. "JARVIS?"

"Sorry, but the robot is offline." Flash says with an evil grin, stepping out of the shadows with the alternate universe blaster.

"Wha- I destroyed that! How the hell did you get in here?" Tony asks, everyone almost recognizing Flash. The bully just looked... Evil. Different.

"I disabled the robot, it wasn't easy. You are much smarter than the Tony in my old world, almost as intellectual as me." Flash says and everybody realized what was going on.

"You're the Flash from the alternate universe." Bucky deadpans.

"Eugene. But yes, I am. I can see everything is almost opposite. You died at Oscorp from the spider bite, but here I can see you gained some sort of powers?" Eugene asks, waving the blaster at Peter.

"What are you even doing here?" Tony asks, stepping in front of Peter to protect him from any blasts that might escape from the blaster.

"This used to be my family's headquarters, I wanted to see if anyone matched by IQ. Which, apparently, nobody can." Eugene says boredly.

"Yoink!" Peter yells as he shot his unbroken web shooter, yoinking the blaster out of Eugene's hands and catching it. That solved the problem easily.

"Goodbye." Peter says with a smile and blasts Eugene back to the alternate universe. "That was easy." He says, looking to the other Avengers.

"... Good job, kid...?" Tony says, surprised at how quickly that ended.

"I change my mind, I think the kid will be fine if everyone knows that he's Spider-Man." Rhodey says.

"Agreed." Natasha and Clint say in sync.

Everyone looked at Steve and Bucky for the final answer, since Sam wasn't in at the moment.

"I think he will do fine." Bucky says simply.

Steve sighs softly as everyone looks at him.

"I will don't think this will be a good idea, but it looks like I'm overruled." Steve says.

"That, you are. We shall announce it tomorrow." Tony says with a grin.

 

They announced it. And all the stupid news casters were asking everything at once, and at one point a microphone was shoved into Tony's face along with the question: "Is Peter Parker your son?"

Tony hadn't meant for it to slip out. With one single word, he knew he was going to put his kid in danger.

"Yes."

"Who's the mother?" Was the immediate after question.

"He's adopted, I'm his guardian." Tony says, then realized that he should probably not answer these questions, but he honestly couldn't help it.

"Come on, Pete. We said what we needed to say." Tony says and starts leading Peter away, Happy helping to make sure nobody got too close.

It had been a little overwhelming with all the cameras flashing and the questions being yelled at Peter at once, but he managed to ignore most of it and follow Tony out into the car.

School would never be the same, and he knew it.

 

 

School came around again and he hated it. Instead of being bullied or ignored, everyone wanted to talk to him or ask him questions, some asking to be the guy in the chair but Peter insisted that he already had one. Ned.

He didn't tell anyone it was Ned, though. He didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"So, I was thinking you can come over to the Tower today and we can build that one lego set you were talking about." Peter said to Ned. They had finally gotten some peace and quiet in the courtyard during lunch, and Peter loved it. Everyone was inside, expecting him and Ned to sit at their regular table.

"Really?! I'd love to, Peter." Ned says, getting excited before his face started to fall.

".... But...?" Peter asks, wanting to know the reason as to why his friend looked disappointed.

"But I already built that set. Sorry." Ned says sheepishly.

"That's alright, I bet I can convince Tony to drive us to the lego store in New York." Peter says with a smile.

"Woah, Tony Stark is going to pick us up today? What happened to Happy?" Ned asks, getting excited again.

"I don't know. Tony didn't say much, but appearently a 'certain Avenger' will be taking us to the Tower today." Peter says with a shrug.

"Are you sure it's Tony Stark, then? He's not the only Avenger, you know." Ned points out.

"Why else would he keep it anonymous, Ned?" Peter asks, rolling his eyes. "Come on, its almost time for class."

 

Turns out it wasn't Tony picking them up at the end of the day. Peter and Ned manage to escape the student paparazzi, tricking most of them into tinking they went to the gym by talking loudly about it.

So Peter and Ned were waiting outside the school with students taking pictures and asking random questions. So yes, Peter was defiantly relieved when an expensive Audi rolled up, one that could only belong to the one and only-

Wait.

It wasn't Tony Stark that exited the driver's side. It was a tall blonde man with a baseball cap and sunglasses.

Only one man could have a 'disguise' that bad.

"Steve!?" Peter asks in surprise, then covering his mouth when the student looked over to friggin' Captain America. 

Steve smiled sheepishly and shed his 'disguise'.

"Shall we go, Peter? Ned?" Steve asks, nodding his head to the car before getting back in before students could bombard him with questions.

Peter and Ned quickly jumped into the backseat.

"Sorry about that, Steve. What are you doing picking us up? I thought d-Tony was going to?" Peter asks, then realized how offensive that was. "Not that I would rather have him picking us up, you're just as great if not better." he adds quickly.

"Tony had a meeting, so I fought Clint on it." Steve says with a smile. Peter just hoped it wasn't literal fighting.

"Okay, makes sense. Do you mind taking us to the lego shop in New York? The big one?" Peter asks, hopeful.

"Whats lego?" Steve asks, confused. He still wasn't caught up with all of the 'new' things, he wasted most of his time learning about 'vines' and 'memes'.

"Oh. My. God. Peter, we have to make him build with us, he can't miss out on the coolest thing to ever happen. Well, besides all of the Avenger stuff of course." Ned rambles.

"Totally. It's on 5th Avenue in New York. By, um, the 23 subway station." Peter says to Steve, the Avenger nodding and driving off while Ned and Peter did a very bad job describing legos. They looked around the store for a while, once arriving. Thankfully nobody really recognized them or pointed them out.

"Oh my god, Ned, look at at this." Peter says with a grin as he looked at a lego set for the Avengers Tower.

"That's the one. We hafta get it, Peter." Ned says, dead serious.

"Woah, that looks cool." Steve says, also looking at the Avengers Tower lego set, complete with all of the Avengers as legos. Except Spider-Man, of course.

"But if he get that, we have to get this." Steve says, holding up a little Spider-Man set, that just had some webs with the little character.

"Yes, yes, yes we have to Peter, its a sign." Ned begs, but Peter was planning to anyway.

"Alright, you have me convinced." Peter says with a small laugh, taking the Avengers Tower lego set off the shelves and heading to the checkout with the Spider-Man lego character. He knew how much Steve hated to spend money on things like these, but as he went to get his wallet out, Steve stopped him.

"I got this one, Pete." Steve says with a smile. The checkout lady was a sweet old lady who didn't reconize them, which Peter was thankful for.

"But I thought you didn't like spending money on things like these?" Peter asks as Steve pays for it and starts carrying the bag out of the store, the two teens following in suit.

"I usually don't, but I can tell this will be fun." Steve says with a smile.

 

And it turns out Steve was right. It was really fun. It started with just the three building in the living room, but then Natasha came and started helping. Then Bucky. Then Clint. Even Bruce. Sam flew in. Even Tony came from his lab (the meeting was boring so he left and went to his lab).

Peter laughs as Clint argues with Tony about the height of the lego characters, and why he was the same height as Tony.

 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! It was my first in the MCU, but it shall not be my last! This chapter was a little messy because I wanted to quickly finish it up. I'm already writing another fanfic, and damn its hard to write two at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment your thoughts if you'd like to!


End file.
